memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Nemesis
"A generation's final journey begins." Picard and the crew of the Enterprise journey into the heart of the Romulan Empire, as a new leader emerges from the ashes of political upheaval. There, Picard confronts a very personal enemy, with repercussions for the entire Federation. Summary On Romulus, the Romulan Senate is debating the Reman problem. Commander Suran tries to convince the Senate to ally with the Remans to fight the Federation, but the Praetor silences him, saying that the military does not dictate policy on Romulus. When the officers and Senator Tal'aura have left, a small box opens, spreading a greenish particle throughout the room. The Praetor calls for security, but it is too late -- the senators start decaying and turn into dust. On Earth, Jean-Luc Picard is giving a toast as best man to William T. Riker and his new wife Deanna Troi. He jokingly complains that they are not considering what they are doing to him by leaving for Riker's new command, the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Old friends Guinan and Wesley Crusher are also at the wedding reception. Data gets up in front of all the guests and tells the couple that his wedding gift is a song that he is going to sing for them, "Blue Skies", by Irving Berlin. While the ''Enterprise''-E is about to set course for Betazed, where a second wedding ceremony will be held- without clothing- they detect a positronic signature from the planet Kolarus III. As this signature is only transmitted by androids created by Dr. Noonien Soong, Data's creator, Picard decides to set course for the planet. Picard, Worf, and Data cruise around the planet's surface and find pieces of an android. Geordi La Forge's scans reveal that the android is an early prototype built by Dr. Soong. Once assembled, the android refers to himself as B-4, but he is decidedly less sophisticated than Data. Data decides to download his knowledge into B-4 in the hope that he will be able to function better, but the procedure appears to be unsuccessful. thumb|left|Praetor ShinzonMeanwhile, Picard is contacted by Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who orders him to set a course for Romulus, where the new Praetor Shinzon wants to discuss peace. Janeway informs him that the new Praetor is Reman, not Romulan. When they arrive at Romulus, a Reman, who calls himself Shinzon's Viceroy, tells Picard to beam down to the surface. It turns out that Shinzon is actually not Reman but Human; he's a clone of Picard. Shinzon was created as a part of a Romulan plot to plant a spy in Starfleet, but the plan was abandoned some time ago. Shinzon was sent to the dilithium mines of Remus when he was only a small child, but his Viceroy took care of him and taught him how to survive. Later, aboard the Enterprise, Dr. Beverly Crusher explains that Shinzon is rapidly aging, and that he is dying of genetic degeneration. He needs a genetic transfusion from Picard in order to survive. However, Picard would die in the process. Data and Geordi begin investigating an unauthorized signal onboard the Enterprise and find that they can use it to their advantage. Deanna finds out that the Viceroy has telepathic abilities as she is mind raped by an image of Shinzon. Shinzon captures Picard and cloaks his ship, the Scimitar. Because its cloak is impenetrable, the Enterprise can't find it. However, Data has disguised himself as B-4, who was a spy for Shinzon, and makes Shinzon believe he knows the location of the Federation fleet. Data helps Picard escape from his captors and the two board a Scorpion class attack vessel in one of the Scimitar's bays. But Shinzon has sealed the launch doors and they are forced to fly the vessel through the corridors of the Scimitar and blast their way out of it. The Enterprise heads for a collection of Starfleet vessels where they hope to lure Shinzon, so that he will be unable to use his superweapon against Earth. When the Enterprise enters a rift that prevents communication, Shinzon's vessel attacks. The Scimitar is more than a match for Enterprise, and when two Romulan warbirds arrive, the crew think they are finished. However, the Romulan Warbird ''Valdore'' hails them. Commander Donatra, who was an ally of Shinzon before he spurned her advances, offers assistance to the Enterprise. The two warbirds buy the Enterprise enough time for Deanna to use her link to the Viceroy to locate the Scimitar, allowing Worf to fire. But Shinzon is still powerful as he blasts away the foward section of the bridge, sucking the helmsman out into space. (See: Battle of the Bassen Rift.) The Enterprise is boarded by Reman soldiers, and Riker and the Viceroy face off over a large chasm. Deanna takes the helm, and the Scimitar moves to face the Enterprise directly. Shinzon orders Picard to surrender, but Picard instead sends a text message to Deanna telling her to set a collision course. The two vessels collide causing damage to both ships, but Shinzon backs away and activates his thalaron weapon, targeting the Enterprise. Picard beams aboard the Scimitar to stop the weapon, leaving Data in command. Data then tells Deanna to take command, and he and Geordi head for a corridor that faces Shinzon's vessel. Data leaps out of the Enterprise and boards the Scimitar. to transport Captain Picard off the Scimitar, shortly before destroying the Reman warship.]] Picard and Shinzon face off against one another, and Picard eventually kills him. The experience leaves him shocked and he doesn't realize that Data slapped a one-person transporter onto him. Picard is beamed aboard the Enterprise, and Data fires his phaser at Shinzon's superweapon and obliterates the Scimitar. Commander Donatra sends repair and medical crews to the Enterprise telling Picard that he has made the first of what she hopes will be many friends in the Romulan Star Empire. The command crew share a bottle of Chateau Picard and remember their fallen comrade Data. While the Enterprise undergoes repairs at a drydock in Earth orbit, Picard says goodbye to Captain William Riker and wishes him luck on the Titan. Picard also talks to B-4 and tells him about Data's goal of becoming more human. B-4 doesn't understand but begins to mumble lines from "Blue Skies". Picard helps him continue by singing along. Picard leaves the room and smiles as he walks down the Enterprise's corridors. Memorable Quotes "Duty. A starship captain's life is filled with solemn duty. I have commanded men in battle. I have negotiated peace treaties between implacable enemies. I have represented the Federation in first contact with 27 alien species. But none of this compares with my solemn duty today...as best man!" : - Captain Picard "And like a thousand commanders on a thousand battlefields, I wait for the dawn." : - Captain Picard "Mr. Data...shut up. Fifteen years, I've been waiting to say that." : - Captain Picard "Romulan Ale should be illegal." "It is." : - Worf, Geordi "It appears to be some sort of robotic arm." "Very astute." : - Data, Worf "Goodbye." : - Data's last words. "Captain Riker was pulling my leg wasn't he...sir." : - Commander Martin Madden, deleted scene "How do you think about a trip to Romulus?" "With, or without the rest of the fleet?" : - Admiral Janeway, Picard Background Information & Nitpicks *This TNG film featured the longest gap between it and the preceeding movie, a span of about four years. *Steven Culp, who would later play Major Hayes in ENT Season 3, was filmed portraying the Enterprise-E's new first officer, Commander Martin Madden. This scene was cut from the theatrical release, but is available as a deleted scene on the DVD release. *The film contains references to all five live-action Star Trek television series. Riker employs an evasive maneuver named after James T. Kirk, the entire cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation appears, Riker discusses the Remans participation in the war with the Dominion, Admiral Kathryn Janeway appears, and a [[USS Archer|USS Archer]] is listed amongst a Starfleet Battle Group. *The name of the Romulan ship [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]] would later be reused as the name of a 22nd century Romulan senator and admiral, Valdore, in Star Trek: Enterprise. *B-4's original name was B-9 (Obviously a tip of the hat to the B-9 robot of Lost in Space, as well as heavy foreshadowing that the android might not be "benign" to our heroes). *The interiors for sickbay and crew quarters were new sets specifically built for this film. In previous outings, redressed interiors for ''Voyager'' were used. *The Reman costumes were re-used as Xindi-Reptilian uniforms in Star Trek: Enterprise. *The Enterprise-E is not the first Federation starship to visit Romulus. The [[USS Bellerophon|USS Bellerophon]] visited the planet in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges". *This is the only TNG film not to feature the Mintakan tapestry (TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?") somewhere in Picard's quarters. *In-joke? Troi is once again put to the helm and AGAIN she crashes the ship... *Bryan Singer, director of the first two X-Men films (which featured Patrick Stewart), can be seen in one scene as the replacement tactical officer. *The song Riker mentions when remembering his first encounter with Data was in fact "Pop Goes the Weasel" dating all the way back to the pilot (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint"). *Director Stuart Baird requested the redesign of many aspects of the universe, such as phasers and other props, to make them seem more realistic. He also requested a darker scheme to be used in the sets, hence a complete overhaul of the LCARS displays throughout the ship. *The costumes worn by the Romulan guards seen briefly in the Senate were based upon ancient Japanese armor. *The Enterprise-E observation lounge features a bank of computers that would later reappear aboard ''Enterprise'', NX-01 (ENT: "The Xindi"). *Although Wil Wheaton's (Wesley Crusher) only scene in the movie with any dialogue was cut from the final film, he can be seen sitting to the left of his mother at the far end of the front table during the wedding celebration (Note inset photo marked "The wedding"). Several deleted scenes, including that one, can be seen in the two-disc DVD Special Collector's Edition *The fast food restaurant Del Taco featured promotional tie-in to the film. *Trailers and TV spots featured Shinzon's line "Kill everything aboard that ship, then set a course for Earth" edited into "Set a course for Earth -- kill everything". The latter would become a somewhat unofficial tagline before the film's opening. *The toy company Art Asylum released four action figures based on the film in the likeness of Picard, Data, Shinzon and the Viceroy, however its replica of the Enterprise-E (with lights and sound) has yet to be released, nearly three years later. *A large mock-up of the saucer section of the Enterprise, used during the collision course sequence, would later appear in the debris field of a Borg sphere in ENT: "Regeneration". *As with the actors portraying Remans, Michael Dorn's voice was electronically lowered in post production to give Worf a more "alien" feel. *The contact lenses used in Data's makeup differed from those used in previous outings as, this time, they were more opaque yellow. *In an interview early in the film's preproduction, John Logan stated that a Gorn would be present in Riker and Troi's wedding reception. However, no such alien appeared in the final movie due to the prohibitively high cost of creating such a creature. *Logan also wanted the battle in the Bassen Rift to be fought with a fleet of vessels, not just four, however this too would have been prohibitively expensive. *While in Star Trek: Generations the displays in stellar cartography were created with blue-screens and digital compositing, stellar cartography in this film simply featured a large screen with a rear-projected display. *Also, the console in the center of stellar cartography, in this film, was a reuse of the table featured in the Son'a conference room in Star Trek: Insurrection. *While reviews for this film were mostly positive (not including fan reaction), it struggled at the box office. Many attribute this to the fact that it opened mere days before The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, one of the highest grossing films in recent years. *Ironically, while the TV series Star Trek: Enterprise would also ultimately fail to garner audience attention, the cast would blame this on the show's lack of promotion. Star Trek: Nemesis, on the other hand, was the largest marketed film in the franchise, and the second-to-lowest grossing. *Many fans point to blaring inconsistency issues, tonal problems, and simple characterization flaws for the relative failure of this film. This may or may not have something to do with the fact that director Stuart Baird was so unfamiliar with the Star Trek universe that he would often mispronounce character names and more specifically erroneously refer to Geordi La Forge as an "alien". *Following the box office disappointment, various members of the cast stated that this was in fact the final outing for the crew of the Enterprise-E, despite the fact that the film's tagline "A Generation's Final Journey" was never acknowledged as being definitive. *Some confusion exists as to how many decks are aboard the Enterprise-E. Following the intruder alert, Worf orders a security team to Deck 29 where a fire fight takes place, sending Riker and the Reman Viceroy to a lower deck where they proceed to fight in a vertical shaft that appears to extend at least another 5 levels lower. Unfortunately in Star Trek: First Contact, Picard explicitly stated that the ship had only 24 decks, which is supported both by the deckplan seen on the bridge of the ship, as well as the ship's designer, John Eaves. However, a later reference in the film states that there are 27 decks, so the true number remains a mystery. *The free-standing terminals used on the Scimitar bridge are actually reused Jem'Hadar consoles from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *The free-standing terminals used on the Valdore bridge are actually reused Klingon consoles from throughout the various series. *The Valdore bridge itself was actually a redress of the bridge of the Enterprise-E. *The Starfleet hand phasers were reused versions from VOY: "Endgame". *During a briefing in the observation lounge, a close-up of a computer terminal reveals the reflection of both the camera and green screens behind it. *At one point Data states, "I feel nothing". While he did recieve an emotion chip in Star Trek: Generations, he seems to have removed and ceased using the chip some time before this story began. *A scene featuring the Picard family album shows a photograph of Picard as a cadet sporting a shaved head. Early TNG episodes had previously indicated that Picard in fact did have hair in his early years in Starfleet. Compounding the confusion, Dr. Crusher states that she remembers Picard as a cadet, despite the fact that Crusher would have only been a couple years old at that time. *Shinzon's death scene, in which he basically impales himself, is reminscent of a death scene in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, in which an Uruk-Hai warrior impales himself. *While the Dominion War is mentioned several times over the course of the film, the fact that the Federation and the Romulans were allied during that war is conveniently left out. *If observed closely, the two Romulan Warbirds shown in the Bassen Rift are not the same color. Donatra's vessel is green while the other is brown. *John Logan a resident of Malibu, California, Named the character of Commander Martin Madden after his long time partner Marty Madden. The scenes about him were finally cut from the final movie, but they can be seen on the DVD edition. Links and References Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Data and B-4 *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Tom Hardy as Shinzon *Ron Perlman as Viceroy *Shannon Cochran as Tal'aura *Dina Meyer as Donatra *Jude Ciccolella as Suran *Alan Dale as Hiren *John Berg as a Romulan Senator *Michael Owen as Branson *Robertson Dean as a Reman Officer *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway *David Ralphe as a Romulan Commander #1 *J. Patrick McCormack as a Romulan Commander #2 *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Majel Barrett Roddenberry as computer voice *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan (uncredited) *Bryan Singer as Starfleet Bridge Officer #1 (uncredited) *Doug Wax as Starfleet Bridge Officer #2 (uncredited) *Michael Wickson as Reman Subcommander (uncredited) *Steven Culp as Martin Madden (uncredited-deleted scene) References ''Archer'', USS; Argo, ''Aries'', USS; auto-destruct; Bassen Rift; Battle of the Bassen Rift; Berlin, Irving; Betazed; Blue Skies; Chateau Picard; cloaking device; clone; dilithium; Dominion War; drydock; Earth; ''Galaxy'', USS; ''Hood'', USS; Imzadi; ''Intrepid'', USS; ion storm; Kolarin System; Kolarus Prime; Kolarus III; medical tricorder; memory engrams; ''Nova'', USS; Opal Sea; positronic brain; positronic matrix; Praetor; Remans; Remus; Romulan ale; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulans; Romulan Senate; Romulan Star Empire; Romulan Warbird; Romulus; Soong, Noonien, Dr.; Scimitar; ''Scorpion''-class; Shalaft's syndrome; Soong-type android; Spot; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; Stellar Cartography; thalaron radiation; ''Titan'', USS; ''Valdore'', IRW; ''Valdore''-type; ''Valiant'', USS; wedding traditions. External Links * * * [http://www.linuxjournal.com/article/6339 Linux and Star Trek] - a discussion with the studio Digital Domain on using Linux to render special effects in Star Trek: Nemesis and other films, including anecdotes and some code used in the process Nemesis de:Star Trek: Nemesis fr:Star Trek: Nemesis nl:Star Trek: Nemesis sv:Star Trek: Nemesis